Myriad different cufflinks have been used on shirts. Notwithstanding all the cufflink variants that have been proposed, there remain many cufflink features that could be improved.
Some cufflinks have mechanical locking mechanisms that allow two separable halves to be selectively locked or unlocked. The durability of those locking mechanisms, however, has in some cases been less than ideal. For example, the ability of the locking mechanism to hold the halves together may deteriorate over time. If such a mechanism fails, then the cufflink will typically fall off the shirt, at which point it may be lost. Thus, there is a need for cufflinks that have a durable locking mechanism.
Further, certain cufflinks have a locking mechanism with an actuator that is vulnerable to be inadvertently actuated. In such cases, if the actuator is accidentally operated while the cufflink is mounted on a shirt, then the cufflink may fall off the shirt and be lost.
Still further, some cufflinks have the ability to expand when mounted on a shirt. This expansion can provide more clearance space within the cuff of the shirt. This may be convenient, for example, if the wearer has on a large watch or the like. However, some of these cufflinks are designed in way that leaves them vulnerable to falling off the shirt. And because they are expandable, they are not positively locked in any fixed configuration. It would be desirable to provide a cufflink (e.g., a double-sided cufflink) that can be positively locked in different configurations, each providing a different amount of clearance space within the cuff of the shirt on which it is mounted. It would be particularly desirable to provide a cufflink of this nature that, when locked, is prevented from falling off the shirt.
Further yet, some cufflinks and studs have removable decorative pieces. However, it would be desirable to provide simple, reliable methods for providing a cufflink or stud with a removable decorative piece. Such a cufflink or stud may, for example, be fitted with decorative pieces of different appearance (e.g., of different colors), as desired (e.g., to complement the wearer's clothing, accessories, or both). It would be desirable to provide a cufflink or stud of this nature where the decorative piece can be removed easily and without damaging it or the cufflink or stud.
Finally, it would be desirable to provide cufflinks (e.g., double-sided cufflinks) and studs of appealing ornamental design, having a durable construction, and being easy to use (e.g., easy to mount on a shirt).